Tales in a Half Shell
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Kagome didn't have much expectations other than a normal life when she moved to New York to start her adulthood. On the other hand, the four masked, teenage mutant ninja turtle brothers staring at her seemed to have other plans. Snippets. Involves various universes.
1. Awkward Beginnings, All

_TMNT 2014 Movie_

**Awkward Beginnings**

"Dudes, I totally told you she had hot friends!" The effort Michelangelo put into whispering said comment was minimal. Cutting through the cold silence like a hot butter knife, validating a harsh nudge to his head from his brothers, particularly from Raphael.

Four sets of eyes bore into the two petite silhouettes.

One of the two, the turtles were quite familiar with. April O'Neil, the reporter who saved them all years ago as a child and a year to the day as a woman. A friend, family.

The other on the other hand, they were seeing for the first time. According to Donatello, who had apparently been texting April for a while now, the other black-haired woman was her new roommate from Japan. From afar, the two could pass as twins or close family members however one stood a bit shorter than the other. Both had long, black hair that fell into curls down their back. The unknown woman stood shorter, had hair that fell just past her hips, and was distinctly Asian with her almond shaped eyes. But had peculiarly colored blue eyes.

The brothers had been passing by, as part of their patrol when the smell of their favorite food in the universe caught them. And to the delight of one orange turtle, it came from one April O'Neil's apartment complex. They had popped in to say hi, well more like Michelangelo has floundered his way in and his brothers followed in exasperation, when the roommate had literally walked in on them.

"Well, this isn't weird at all," the dry comment startled the brothers as her intense blues looked over them individually.

The silence was awkward.

"Uhhh…I can explain," April started and ended, she had no idea what to say. From her spot on the couch, she watched the five with growing horror and amusement.

She knew first hand how intimidating the turtles were at first site. Not only from their appearance and demeanor but their towering statures in general. All four easily hit six feet in height, Donatello and Raphael in particular were skyscrapers. And with all four of them standing next to Kagome, who was shorter than herself, with wide eyes and dropped jaws. It was too much.

April became the next center of attention as she burst into uncontrolled laughter. Despite their vastly contrasting heights, it looked as if Kagome scared the turtles more than they did her.

"So…Do I need to order more pizza?" The quirk of a brow and understanding smile had their jaws dropping.

Who was this girl?

"Hell yeah!" Michelangelo shouted, immediately taking a liking to the Asian beauty.


	2. Keep on Smiling, All

Tmnt 2012 Cartoon

**Keep on Smiling**

There were just some things that made her smile without a thought.

Like seeing Mikey's adorable baby blues widen with happiness when she brought over treats. Or the way he asks her to tie his mask for him, because his hands were too big to do so (eluding the fact that he had been doing just fine prior to meeting her).

Or like the times she had spent with Leonardo just watching Space Heroes, the way he always ended up dragging her to sit with him an unhealthy foot away from the tv screen to sit through hours of reruns and well-memorized dialogue.

And even when Donatello and herself spend time studying and working together. He made learning fun, and she made his work even more so (according to him). The laughter and snorts that escaped through his gaped teeth had her gushing.

And just now, watching big-bad-rebel of the group, Raphael feed his pet turtle, whispering what could pass as sweet-nothings to him.

A wistful sigh left her before she could stop herself.

Raphael tensed, immediately halting his verbal recollection of his day to Spike. Shoulders hunched, the masked turtle glanced over his shoulder. Praying it wasn't the youngest brother. Donatello and Leonardo he could take, their teasing wasn't as bad as the orange brother.

But no.

This was worse.

Staring at him with a pretty smile was their recently acquired human friend. Kagome.

Mouth and limbs floundering, Raphael couldn't find any words.

"I..uh..this isn't...uhhhh..."

Bemused eyes watched as the tall turtle turned around mechanically and robotically made his way out of the kitchen with a complacent Spike in his hands, chewing happily on a leaf. Best of all, his normally green-skinned face glowed a bright hue of red.

Kagome just kept on smiling.


	3. Cute, Raphael

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, 2014 Movie

**Cute**

"I think they're cute," Kagome quipped with a smile, effectively silencing the residents in the van. Paying little attention to the fact that one of the subjects she had declared adorable sat beside her, easily dwarfing her small figure with his bulk.

April O'Neil glanced back at her best friend and roommate, quirking a brow at the Asian beauty. She couldn't really dispute that claim, she had to admit if she was into mutant creatures, the turtles would probably rank higher than anything else. Not that she had the pleasure of meeting any other mutant crawling around the city. But Kagome, April had learned, was unyielding in her thoughts and wouldn't voice anything but the truth.

Vernon blanched, opting to stare at the white landscape, focusing on driving towards the Sacks Estate without crashing into the snow. It was just his luck. April, his ex-co-worker and super hot acquaintance/friend kept deflecting his attempts at asking her out. And just minutes after meeting her equally-hot Asian roommate, he came to realize Kagome's own taste in men ran off track. he couldn't catch a break.

Raphael's jaw dropped down then back up, then down, then up. He had just gotten out of most intense battle in his life, which ultimately compromised his sensei, his home, and his brothers. And somehow this tiny slip of a woman shocked him out of his thoughts with a simple comment. He glared down at the top of her head, unsure if she was mocking him and his brothers or truthful. Their first real encounter with humans, and it was everything but sunshine and rainbows. It wasn't until she looked up at him with her crystal clear irises did he let go of the breath he was holding on to. Even with rubble tangled in her hair and a smudge of dirt streaking her cheek, she was stunning.

Huffing, Raphael turned away from his seatmate.

Kagome giggled, eyeing the towering creature beside her.

She wondered if it was just her imagine or if the skin on his cheeks really did darken under her stare.

So cute.

And to think there were 3 more.


End file.
